Harry Potter Jango Shuffle
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: A collection of Drabbles for the shuffle challenge. Put on your music player and start to write... Harry/Ginny Lily/James, Neville/Hannah, Ron/Lavender one sided, Molly/Arthur, Ron/Hermione, Lupin/Tonks, and then solo fics for both Seamus and Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**These little drabbles are for the Shuffle Challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. The idea was that you found a song you knew and just kept writing for the length of the song. you couldn't continue writing after the song had ended and you basically had to choose a topic in the first few seconds of that song. so i'm sorry if these fics are a little off **

* * *

**Avril Lavigne- I'm With you. A HannahNeville Drabble which takes place during the final battle at Hogwarts.**

Amid all the chaos Hannah was terrified. Students were screaming around her, random red, blue and green sparks were flying everywhere and the bodies of her classmates lay trampled at her feet. She crouched down amidst the array of black cloaks and tried to breathe, tears streaking her pale face.

"Hannah?" a familiar voice made her look up. Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor was standing there looking concerned, a hand outstretched. "Take my hand Hannah! It's going to be alright."

Hannah found herself smiling slightly despite the circumstances. Something in Neville's face made her trust him completely, though she barely knew him.

I don't know who you are but I'm with you.

* * *

**Take That- Everything Changes but you. A GinnyHarry fic about Harry's thoughts while and after he was away.**

Everything changed but her. He lost so many people- some to death, others to hurt and betrayal, he saw so many things he could barely begin to describe them. The whole world seemed completely different to him after a while and there were several times he gave up hope.

His attitude changed, becoming more moody and snappy; he often felt guilty about taking it out on poor Ron and Hermione, but he had nowhere else to vent his anger.

The whole world seemed to change around him and everyone became more distant- as though afraid to lose people they loved. Then when the inevitable did happen they blamed themselves.

It was her smile that kept Harry going through these times. Yes, everything changed … except her.

* * *

**JoJo- Get Out. I think my mum almost killed me for writing this one. This is a fic in which James and Lily break up. :(**

"Lily, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do James- I'm sick of this. It's always about you, never about me or our unborn child! Get out!"

"Lily, tell me why! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Yes, you've said that so many times. I don't know how I bought your lies! What happened to treating me right? You're breaking my heart right now- but it's the end between us! Do you understand?"

"Don't do this…please. I love you,"

"Just leave James."

Footsteps. A click of the door. And then he was gone. Lily collapsed onto her knees sobbing.

"I will always love you Lily…"

* * *

**Blink 182- I'm Just a kid. A Seamus Finnagan drabble about his depression during one particularly long summer.**

The alarm clock rang on Seamus Finnigan's bedside table. He reached over grumpily and clicked it off. Then, unsurprisingly, he rolled back onto his stomach and fell back asleep. Just like the last five weeks of summer. They had left him on his own. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and even his best friend Dean were all off without him having fun. They'd forgotten him. Every night felt like the worst night ever for Seamus at the moment. He thought he had friends. Obviously not. He hated feeling alone- life was a nightmare at the moment. Nobody cared. He was alone.

The phone on his desk rang.

"Hello?"

"Seamus? Hey it's Dean- just got back now."

"Back? Back from where?!"

"Um…Pennsylvania. I told you!"

Seamus groaned.

"Seamus? You've been in bed all this time haven't you?"

"Um…."

"Seriously…we go through this every year!"

* * *

**S Club 7- Never Had a Dream come true. A Lavender Ron fic about the aftermath of their breakup where she has a sobfest to Parvati.**

Lavender looked sadly up from the photo she was holding.

"Yes Parvati?" she asked her best friend who stood glaring at her, hands on hips.

"Lav, you've been sitting here for four hours staring at that photo- what's up?"

Lavender smiled sadly and held up the picture to show her.

"Ron Weasley…" Parvati sighed. "You have to let him go Lavender. He's with Hermione."

"I never found the words to say that he was the one I thought about," Lavender sniffed, a tear streaking down her pale face. "I admired him from a distance for six years- then when I did get him he was stolen from me."

Parvati shook her head and sat down next to her wrapping her into a tight hug.

No matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be with you….

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed these as much as i enjoyed attempting to write them. seriously, it was really hard so please be kind with your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second lot of drabbles. as you've noticed, i've had to raise the ratings as there is mild swearing in these fics. enjoy! xxx**

* * *

**Take that- Never Forget. This is a Harry/Ginny drabble, but also Harry/Ron friendship. It's set sometime during their journey in the seventh book.**

"I'll never forget the time we had together…"

Harry sighed and stared at nothing in particular. He missed her. Of course he did. But he broke up with her for a reason. He felt someone sit down beside him and he turned his head slightly to see Ron staring out over the grassy hilltop as well.

"She'll be waiting for you, y'know…" he muttered awkwardly. "I know Gin. She does not give up that easily. Especially on you."

Harry smiled slightly. "I told her not to," he answered softly. "Who knows what might happen to me this time…"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You're the 'boy who lived' Mate." He laughed, "and that's not going to change anytime soon…"

He patted his friend's shoulder briefly before standing up and walking back to Hermione who was standing outside the tent staring at them curiously.

"You might be wrong there Ronald," Harry whispered to himself. "More wrong than you know".

* * *

**Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars. An angsty Ron/Hermione drabble. Ron is lost in the woods after the argument with Harry.**

Ron lay on his back, looking up to the stars. It was freezing. He shivered and wrapped his cloak further round himself. But sleep still wouldn't come. He let his mind drift. Back to her.

She'd chosen Harry…

He wished she was with him now, lying with him…forever… they could forget the world, and Voldemort and everyone else and it would just be the two of them.

But she'd chosen Harry…

They could waste time talking about nothing in particular. He needed her warmth around him. he wanted to hear her voice yelling at him again.

Hermione chose Harry…

He felt so confused. He thought they were there. They _were._

Shit…

Just forget the world indeed…

* * *

**Kelly Clarkson- Since you've been gone. a Tonks/Lupin fic. Tonks has doubts about Lupin's intentions after yet another argument involving the whole "werewolf" topic.**

Tonks felt a sense of relief wash over her. She'd always pictured herself with him. never anyone else. But now…well, he'd made it perfectly clear how he felt about her. She fell for his charms and they turned out to be an act.

She could breathe for the first time now.

Since he'd been gone.

"Tonks!"

She span round at the sound of her name and everything she'd been thinking disappeared from her mind. He was standing in her hallway as though he'd never left.

"If you're sure…" he muttered, staring at his feet.

Tonks smiled for the first time in a long time. She crossed the hall and closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together.

"Sure, I'm sure," she gushed between kisses.

Well…maybe it was better when he was around.

* * *

**Nickelback- How you Remind me. Another Ron/Hermione drabble. Ron is shocked when Hermione apologises and is forced to admit something he would rather not.**

"This isn't like you…" Ron trailed off. "You never apologise…"

Hermione flushed and stared down at her feet. "Yea, well now I am Ronald," she mumbled. "I'm sorry,"

Ron almost laughed out loud. He walked over to her slowly and pulled her tightly into a fierce embrace.

"I'm such an ass Hermione," Ron whispered into her hair. "Why do you keep reminding me of that fact?"

Hermione giggled softly. "I can't even remember what we were fighting about," she confessed.

"Me neither," Ron admitted sheepishly, pulling her into a deep kiss.

* * *

**Bryan Adams- Everything I do (I do it for you). a Molly/Arthur fic. Before the wedding, Molly sets Arthur a rather daunting task.**

Arthur stared down at the list of invites he had to write in horror. Name, after name flashed before his eyes.

"All of which," Molly had reminded him firmly, "must be written by hand. You know how I hate relying on magic all the time. And I will be checking Arthur, make no doubt about it.

Arthur loved that woman; but Merlin's beard, it was a good thing he loved her as much as he did. He knew she wanted their wedding to be spectacular. He just didn't know _how_ spectacular.

He'd die for Molly, he'd walk the Earth for her. But, he refused to hand write 300 invitations he decided, taking out his wand.

She would just have to find someone else to do that for her.

Everything else…he'd do it all for her.

* * *

**Martina McBride- Concrete Angel. a Luna fic. this was fun to write...if a little depressing. it ends happily though :D**

Luna had always walked to school by herself before she went to Hogwarts. Her mother was always too busy to walk with her, and her father was at work by that time. She couldn't say that she didn't mind. Luna had always envied the children who were kissed at the gates by their parents, but she did like the walk to school so it wasn't that bad. Her cotton dress used to flap around her ankles as she skipped happily through the park. That was, on the days that _they_ didn't find her. On those days, by the time she had reached the park she would no longer be skipping. Her dress would be ripped and muddy, and her face would be streaked with tears. But, as soon as she reached those school gates again she would always be smiling- the mask back on her emotions.

Luna no longer wore that mask. She didn't need to.

* * *

**Please Review! xxx**


End file.
